kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Homuhomu123/Preliminary Study on the Factors Affecting Double Attack Chance
Information about the Exp't '- Objective: '''to test the effects of fatigue, health & flagship status, on the double attack DA rate. - Map: 3-2-A, - '''Fundamental Assumptions': Based on the formulae here. - Terminology: "#ATK" = Total number of attacks :::: "#DA" = Number of double attacks. A double attack is only counted once :::: "#DA_HIT" = Number of DA that either strike inflcted a non-scratch damage (>10% of the target's current HP) - Test ships & equipment: - Levels are subject to change. - Differences in seaplane could be ignored (~1% diff.) - Assue differences in artillery doesn't affect DA chances - Chikuma has the poorest radar, on both LoS & Accuracy. - DATA SHALL BE RECORDED ONLY IF TEST SHIPS ARE IN SEVERE FATIGUE (RED FACES). ---- '[ Exp't A ]' Completed in 2 Days (Total of 4h) TOTAL BATTLES / # Sorties / # Air Strikes: 118 Formation: LINE AHEAD FlLEET Total LOS = 336 (+2% DA chance) with Chitose, ::::::: then replaced Chitose with Taihou, LoS = 373 (+6% DA chance) ::::::: On average the bonus is (+4% DA chance) ::::::: This is a bad practice. Such things shall be prevented in future tests. NON-S RESULTS: 20 BUCKETS USED: 18 (6 by the wildcard) Companion CV(L): Chitose ~ lv 86, Taihou ~ lv 78, Junyou ~ lv 60 Wildcard: Akashi lv 1->35, then switched to Uzuki & Amatsukaze. (Very similar LoS thus negligible effects) >> ALWAYS ABOVE MODERATE DAMAGE FOR TEST SHIPS, ABOVE RED FOR THE OTHERS. ---- [ Exp't B ] Completed in 2 Days (Total of 4h) TOTAL BATTLES / # Sorties / # Air Strikes: 128 Formation: LINE AHEAD FLEET Total LoS = 373 (+6% DA chance) NON-S RESULTS: 29 BUCKETS USED: 11 (3) .. the wildcard Uzuki never used any bucket Companion CV(L): Taihou lv 86, Junyou ~ lv 73 Wildcard: Uzuki lv 5->24, Amatsukaze 11->29 ** Eugen was in a moderately damaged status during 20th -> 34th & 48th -> 128th sortie, which consists 73.4% of the total. >> ALWAYS ABOVE MODERATE DAMAGE FOR TEST SHIPS (EXCEPT PRINZ EUGEN), ABOVE RED FOR THE OTHERS. ---- Notice: - When comparing Exp't A & B, DA chance from B should be 3% less due to higher LoS. - Exp't A has lower credibility since a smaller samples were collected, except the one from Fuso. Analysis on the Data: 'Observation:' - Fuso's DA chance decreased by 17.2% when it's not the flagship. - Eguen's DA chance decreased by 6%, when it's "moderately damaged" in 3/4 of the sorties. - Chikuma's DA chance stayed the same when it becomes the flagship. (Need further testing, Chikuma has the smallest sample in Exp't A). - From the more credible data sources (when #ATK > 160), we could see that the actual DA chances are about 12% lower than the Estimates. - All ships have higer DA accuracy when leveled up (esp. Chikuma), except that Fuso has her DA accuracy decreased. - Fuso & Eugen are about the same level, but Fuso constantly has a higher accuracy on DA, although her accuracy bonus from equipments is lower than Eugen's. - Flagships seem to have higher DA accuracy, especially when BBV Fuso is the flagship. 'Hypothesis:' - Flagship status will give a DA chance bonus, around +15%. - Being moderately damaged will decrease DA chance by 9%. - Fatigue have a significant negative effect on the DA chance, around -12%. - An appropriate caliber gun set-up might give an accuracy bonus to a BBV, more than 5%, less "Accuracy Illusion". - "Accuracy Illusion": The flagship & Fuso, which are the first ones to shell, sometimes will attack the weaker DDs and leaving :::::: stronger enemy (the golden CL) for her fellows. As a result, it seems that the flagship (esp. Fuso) has an :::::: "accuracy bonus" on double attacks. 'Hypothesis are Based on the Following Assumptions:' - A level difference of 10 will not affect DA chance significantly. - BBV Fuso & CA Prinz Eugen, with the same equipment & level, will have the same DA accuracy. - Data from Chikuma (Exp't A) are inaccurate, due to lower sample cases, thus very much ignored. - Difference in artillery doesn't affect DA chance, at least not in a large scale. - Both large surface radars, FuMO & #32, give the same DA chance bonus of +13%. 'Uncertainty:' - A very large level difference will influence DA rate significantly. - Any CL, CA(V), BB(V) will have the same DA rate, if the same level & equipment. - The fatigue effects on DA rate, however, is actually caused by the difference in levels (All the test ships used to collect the reference data are above lv 90).Insert non-formatted text here Plans for the Next Step - Objective: Evaluate the effects of formation (Double Line vs Line Ahead) on the trigger rate of DA. ::: Keep on evaluating the effects of HP, cumulative with the possible effects from formation. - Map: 3-2-A - Fatigue: Always red faces - HP: always above moderate damage, except Fuso - Set Chikuma as the flagship - Prinz Eugen uses a cut-in setup - Fuso stays in a moderately damaged status - Formation: LINE AHEAD Category:Calculation Category:Game Mechanics Category:In-Game Testing